


The Central Thought of a Memory (preview)

by Patterson_is_Bae



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patterson_is_Bae/pseuds/Patterson_is_Bae
Summary: read it





	The Central Thought of a Memory (preview)

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't want to post this but I was forced into it. Thanks Katie

The day started out pretty normal. Patterson was three minutes early, Jane and Kurt arrived right on time, and Tasha was twenty minutes late. Everything was fine, but just for a moment. Everyone had been at work for about half an hour when a group of men came rushing in and started shooting. Patterson thought that her time to shine was now. She picked up a steel bar from the training room and tried to attack. the men fought back and were able to stop her, but in doing so she was hit by the bar too hard. blood was gushing from all over her head. Zapata immediately came to her rescue. Jane and Weller were still fighting the men. after a solid struggle, Jane came out on top. Weller, on the other hand, got knocked out. when the fight was over, Zapata and Patterson had already escaped and were on their way to the hospital.  
Three months pass of Patterson being in a coma. the team comes by every chance they get. Tasha comes every day with flowers, each one prettier than the last. She sits with her and holds her hand hoping she'll wake up. One day, she finally does. the team is informed and Tasha bolts right out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end of this storyline. The next one will be much longer, I just want some feedback because if you guys don't like it I will post a different story. thanks again Katie. now you can't sue me


End file.
